


Pretty in Pink

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Alec likes taking care of Magnus, and Magnus likes being taken care of every now and then.





	Pretty in Pink

**Pretty in Pink**

"You realize," Magnus said, peering down at his boyfriend with nothing but adoration in his eyes, "that I have magic for these kinds of things, right?"

Alec hummed in response. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his hair was still damp from the shower they had shared together earlier, and he had one of Magnus' bare feet in his lap. In his hand he held a bottle of nail polish and his brows were furrowed in concentration. The Shadowhunter had spent exactly 1 minute and 27 seconds on perfecting the first toenail he had started on.

Not that Magnus had been counting, or anything.

A bird outside of Magnus' bedroom window loudly chirped, announcing a new day's arrival to its fellow winged companions. It was still early - Magnus and Alec had both gotten up before their phone alarms had been set to go off as the heat of the upcoming Summer had robbed them both of precious sleep and their usual incentive to cuddle. It wasn't very cute to sweat like a pig whilst wrapped up in the arms of the man you loved after all, let alone uncomfortably stick together when pressed up against one another for too long. A cold shower had been a pure necessity the minute they decided it was best to just give up trying to sleep and face the day instead.

Things had gotten pretty  _ heated  _ in the shower too, though. The evidence of that was apparent in the little love bites trailing down Magnus' throat, and the long dark lines on Alec's back.

Albeit both refreshing and exhilarating, the shower hadn't been enough to cool them down just yet. For the first time in a long time Magnus had found himself unwilling to put some clothes on his body and Alec seemed no better off, so for now they just sat in their underwear, with Magnus' magic circulating cool air through the bedroom, luxuriating in the time they could spend together before they'd have to head out and face the world again. Admittedly Magnus had been planning on having an excessive breakfast to start his day, but this was okay too. Alec had come up with wanting to fix Magnus' nails all by himself - Magnus had seen Alec eyeing up his rather extensive collection of cosmetics before and knew the nephilim was intrigued. What Magnus hadn't expected was for Alec to pick up a tasteful dusky rose pink nail polish, one which Magnus didn't wear very often but contrasted his skin nicely. Magnus would have thought Alec would go for blue, or black - colors Alec always wore himself.

The warlock delighted in how seriously his boyfriend seemed to be taking this, and he delighted even more in the fact that Alec  _ wanted  _ to do this for him. So he let him and shamelessly took up the opportunity to study his boyfriend up close. 

_He looks so soft_ _,_  Magnus thought to himself as he watched Alec move on to the second toe. Alec's eye for precision was unsurprisingly on point so Magnus had no real reason to be worried about him making a mess. His movements were still a little too inexperienced for such delicate work, and Alec seemed to prefer taking his time over just winging it, but he was trying so hard to do it right and it only served to make Magnus feel an immense amount of love for him in that moment.  
  
"Wrong," Alec said belatedly as if in afterthought, not looking up once because he was determined to do an excellent job. "You have a  _boyfriend_  for these kinds of things."  
  
Magnus felt his lips stretch in a wide smile. Something warm settled into the pit of his stomach and blossomed - it made his heart flutter and ache all at once. Though he had resented having to get out of bed early to wash away the night's sweat, Magnus found he didn't mind it all that much right now. It had allowed for them to spend a little more time together before Alec had to go to the Institute and Magnus had to go to his own appointments.  
  
"Why pink?" Magnus asked. Alec inspected the nail he had just finished up close, seemed satisfied, and then moved on to the next. He was growing bolder with each one he finished. Magnus wondered if Alec would ask for permission to do Magnus' fingernails too once he was completely done with Magnus' toenails. Magnus would have to put together a whole outfit to match his nails, just to show off his boyfriend's hard work.

"How does that saying go? Pretty in pink?" Alec asked. He twisted the nail polish bottle shut and his lips curled up in that ridiculously adorable smile he always smiled when he was about to say or do something disgustingly cute, "And - well. Obviously you're always  _ pretty _ . All that was missing was a little bit of  _ pink _ ."

Magnus huffed, but he could feel himself grin when Alec pressed a sweet kiss on his waiting lips.

"Careful. You won't be saying that when you catch me wearing a pink tutu," Magnus teased. It was only a joke but Alec still paused, and fixed him with a look of growing worry.

"You don't own a pink tutu," the Shadowhunter then tentatively said, though he didn't seem too sure of himself. It only caused Magnus' grin to grow wider.

"That could be changed any time," he teased again. He was relishing in how pale Alec got at the mere thought. Alec had overall been very accepting of Magnus' eccentric taste in fashion, but for some reason Magnus found it hilarious that Alec would draw the line at pink tutu's. If Magnus wasn't so appalled at the thought of actually wearing one, he'd put one on just to yank Alec's chain a little.

"You wouldn't."

"I might," Magnus proudly disagreed, and then he threw his arms over Alec's shoulders and kissed him again. “You'll love me either way.”

“I do,” Alec sighed dramatically. “Are you gonna let me finish?”

“I am. I'm gonna be wearing [sandals](http://d11lddvh7wcsbc.cloudfront.net/images/thumbnails/423/635/detailed/8/cross-leather-strapes-metal-studs-gladiator-roman-sandal-shoes.jpg?t=1445202482) today so my feet will be on full display for the world to see. No pressure, though.”

This earned him a snort. Magnus briefly thought about how loving someone this much should be impossible. Alec was disgustingly romantic and whereas Magnus had spent lifetimes wooing people who had never truly loved him as much as he deserved to be loved, he hadn't ever really had anyone who put this much effort into making him happy, pleasing him, making life a little easier on him. Sometimes it was difficult to grasp that Alec actually enjoyed doing all these little things for him just because he loved Magnus fiercely - Magnus was used to being the one who put in all the effort in relationships without ever getting much in return.

Alec took hold of Magnus' foot with a smile on his face. His thumbs gently dug into Magnus' arches and Magnus released a soft sigh.

Alec was a patient, kind lover - one Magnus loved with all of his heart, body and soul, and he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with him in each passing day. He hoped he made Alec feel half as special as Alec made him feel.

“No pressure at all,” Alec told Magnus' foot, and Magnus chuckled and settled back into the sheets to continue watching his boyfriend, pink tutu already forgotten.

 


End file.
